Change
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Something bad happens, and Theo fears what he will lose.


**Title:** Change  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Theo/Hermione, Theodore/OFC  
 **Warnings:** infidelity  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 713  
 **Summary:** Something bad happens, and Theo fears what he will lose.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Transfiguration - Write about a character making a mistake. Whether this is in the classroom or in general is completely up to you. The key point is that one, some or all of the consequences of this mistake must become a permanent state.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Blodwyn Bludd – Gold – Write about being seduced by a vampire.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **November Event - Medium - 1. Theodore Nott

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition:** Round 5 – Hermione/Trio Era Slytherin pairing

* * *

Theodore felt groggy. He opened his eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a bed, one he didn't recognize so he quickly jumped off of it, as if he was burned. It took him a moment to realize he moved inhumanely fast. "What am I?" he asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

He got one, though."Dear Theo, you're my childe of course."

He turned around, eyes landed on a gorgeous woman. _'Vampire,'_ he reminded himself when he recalled her words. She looked familiar and he thought hard about why. As if he was moving through molasses, he slowly remembered her and what they did.

He had been working late, and just as he was ready to leave the office, she approached him, told him her name was Sierra. The way she looked at him, touched him, made him feel alive. And when she kissed him, he found himself drowning in her taste and scent, and all he wanted was more. He hadn't thought about the woman waiting for him at home or the fact that she would be worried. He hadn't realized what she was, not even when he shagged her on the very bed he just woke up on.

And now, he knew, he made the biggest mistake in his life. "What did you do to me? I would never have cheated on my fiancé!"

She throatily laughed and while it had made him shiver in desire the night before, now it only disgusted him. "Normally, you probably wouldn't have. My allure only works if my prey has doubted his life, doubted his future. You obviously haven't been very satisfied with your little fiancé."

"You made me a vampire!?" he questioned angrily. What she taunted him about wasn't true, not really. He had doubted his relationship with Hermione lately as their wedding date neared, but only in the sense that she was too good for him and would leave him when she realized it. Well, he made sure that would happen with his actions and weak will.

"Of course. I always do."

Theodore clenched his fists. He knew enough about vampires to know how to kill them, but did he stand a chance? He knew Hermione would come after Sierra when she found out the truth, but she was forced to do enough killing during the war, and he didn't want her to dirty her hands with it again.

Without considering the danger of it, and using the element of surprise to his advantage, he made sure she would never be able to take another prey again, and he wasn't even able to enjoy the astonished look on her face as he did it.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but with the nightfall protecting him, Theodore hurried home. He thought about knocking, but he was worried Hermione wouldn't even let him into the house.

He walked in and stopped at the sight of Hermione with puffy eyes as Harry held her, whispering nonsensical words into her ear.

They both looked up at the entrance and Hermione flew to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Where have you been? I've been so worried."

Harry stood up, his wand clutched in his hand, and Theo knew Harry realized something was different about him.

Hermione backed away, her eyes frightened. "You're cold. Ice cold."

Harry raised his wand, instantly understanding.

Theodore didn't move to take his wand. He didn't want to raise it to Harry or Hermione, not even to protect himself. "I made a mistake, a huge one. I still love you, Hermione. I'll _always_ love you. Please, believe me."

She gestured to Harry, and he reluctantly lowered his wand. "I do believe you. I'm not sure how we can do it, but we'll get through this. I won't leave you. No matter what."

She held her hand out and Theodore gratefully took it. He pressed a kiss to the back of it, hoping to convey his devotion to her. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too."

It wasn't much, especially since Hermione didn't know all of the details, but he hoped she meant what she said. He wasn't sure if he would be able to survive this change without her.


End file.
